Love is War: 愛は戦争です
by WishmakerYuuki
Summary: Elizabeta Héderváry was always a lady that had never bent down to another's will. This year, enrolled in Hetalia: World Powers Academy would that all change when she greets one close male from her long childhood and lets another into her life? Choose.
1. Of Opening Ceremonies and Déjà vu

**Note from the Author: **Hi~ WishmakerYuuki here. XD I had been thinking about writing a Hungary/Prussia fanfic for a while now. Lol, I know they hardly seem like a romantic couple but I do enjoy their love/hate relationship...so I hope you enjoy.

* * *

"The most important thing in life is to learn how to give out love, and to let it come in."

Chapter 1: Of Opening Ceremonies and Déjà vu

Elizabeta Hedervary sat impatiently in a crowd of students, tapping her fingers against the steel of the fold-up chair. She was finally in high school, after suffering all those years of being the underdog. Just thinking about how different her life would be now gave Elizabeta a sudden burst of excited adrenaline. The Hungarian smiled softly to herself, she studied very hard to pass the entrance exam, after all Hetalia World Powers Academy only accept the students that are the best in the world. She was proud to have made the cut and wear the uniform of the school. Red plaid skirts with tan blazers embellished with the coat of arms for girls. The short skirt made Elizabeta feel a bit uncomfortable, but she took care of that by wearing shorts underneath. Even though, she had promised herself to bit more girly then the years before.

"Ehem…hello…" The mike crackled.

Elizabeta automatically redirected her attention to the stage where a blonde British male stood wincing as he readjusted the mike. He had very prominent facial characteristics which included his bright forest green eyes, sheepish expression, and overly thick eyebrows.

"….My name is Arthur Kirkland and I am a sophomore." "I am also the student council president." The British man continued. "Hetalia World Powers welcomes back both old students and new, as you can tell we made some changes around the academy." "However before I mention these changes, please give a round of applause to the new students who have made it into the academy."

There was a rising deafening roar of clapping and whoops.

Arthur held his hand up, the noise died away. Clearing his throat, he began to speak again about stuff Elizabeta did not really care about. She could feel her attention span begin to wane away. Returning to tapping against the chair she let her gaze wander over various student faces. She did not know anyone who attended the school nor did she know anyone who was in the freshman class.

Elizabeta's sight of vision landed on an Asian group, they all sat next to each other in a straight row and it was pretty obvious they knew each other. It gave the Hungarian a small spike of envy. The Korean fidgeted in his seat and kept on whispering loudly to the Chinese male next to him. The irritated Taiwanese female shushed him, her gaze never wavering from droning Arthur. Swooping down the row, Elizabeta spotted a tall American who looked as bored as she was. He kept on poking a lighter haired Canadian in front of him, stifling back his laughter due to the variations of "I am angry" expressions the Canadian tried to pull, when he turned around to glare at the American.

"..And so in order to help new students feel more comfortable around old students the Academy has planned a ball of festivities and dancing." "On that note I hope you all enjoy your day!" The Briton finished airily with a small smile.

_It's over? Finally…. _The Hungarian stood up quickly, legs aching a little from holding one position for so long. She picked up her bag slinging it over her shoulder as she made her way for the exit. Crowds of students began to regroup themselves, Elizabeta reached into her blazer pocket, pulling out her schedule.

Outside, it was beautiful, a warm spring day with a blazing sapphire sky. Sakura trees lined the campus; its green buds were not in full bloom yet. Elizabeta smiled, confident that even if she did not know anyone, she would make lots of new friends.

Yet again, Elizabeta wasn't really social during grade school. Boys and girls were often wary of her due to the Hungarian's fiery exterior. It was a mistake, Elizabeta just made the wrong first impression in kindergarten. All the blame lies in an arrogant and obnoxious Prussian boy who had really just ticked her off. Gilbert Beilschmidt.

The pair had become rivals at first sight.

_It was a hot day and a little Elizabeta took refuge under a large oak tree with spreading branches that provided a cool relief from the glare. _

"_You're Elizabeta. Right?" The albino boy asked with an unnecessary force behind his words._

_He stood in a defiant pose arms crossed over his skinny chest and chin jutting out. His red eyes were narrowed and mocking._

_Elizabeta looked up from her book, a bit confused why this boy was attacking her._

"_Yes…I am Elizabeta Hedervary from Hungary." She replied, tucking a strand of her short curly brown hair back into her neat ponytail._

"_Well, you're not awesome so get out my spot!" He replied. "Oh, and for your non-awesome self to understand…my name is Gilbert Beilschmidt from the awesome country of Prussia!" He sneered._

_The petite Hungarian was shocked by his rudeness and wasted no time, standing up…no not to leave but to close her book and slam it down sharply on the Prussian's forehead with a loud resounding CRACK. _

"_GAHHH!" Gilbert yelped painfully, automatically leaping away from her arm's length. He pressed a hand to the crown of his head. "What the hell did you do that for?" He spat._

_Elizabeta was pleased to see the fair skin already turning purple. "That was for being so rude, if you wanted me to move, you could have just asked politely and I suggest you wipe your mouth with soap for cuss words are hardly appropriate." She answered coolly._

"_SHUT UP, prissy!" He yelled, his small hands balling up into fists._

_Luckily the teacher had arrived from causing anymore damage._

The Hungarian trailed a finger down the list of numbers. Stopping at Home Room clearly labeled black printed numbers: 257 were at the side. Elizabeta headed for the wide entrance of the main building, huge Greek marble columns greeted her at the entrance, seeing her own nervous face reflected off the glass of the door, she swung it open hurrying down the red carpeted, crystal chandeliered lobby.

_They were still odds with each other, every day the playground would be a battlefield._

_Middle school was the central area of death glares, drama, opposing sides. Gilbert and his friends often picked on her because she was always alone. _

_Although one day, Elizabeta was in the final year of grade school she was happy, ready to graduate to High School and forget about the stupid Prussian. Elizabeta had even outgrown her hair for the change. Curly, wild, chocolate strands matched her personality. She was walking home and it started to rain very hard. The sky was dark, swallowed up in an angry storm. Cold, freezing and wet the Hungarian ran as fast as she could. There was only one more street she had to cross, as she bolted blindly across, a car came up skidding because of the slick pavement. Like a deer she froze caught in the bright headlights. It was happening so fast but in her mind everything slowed down she could clearly see the drunk driver in the seat and feel the pressure build. The space between her and the car was getting smaller. _

_I'm going to die….._

_Two strong arms suddenly grabbed her around the waist hurling her unmoving body to the other side, narrowly avoiding the deadly accident. The momentum caused her and the rescuer to roll several feet in the wet grass before stopping. The car went flying down the road then crashed into a tree. Red flames erupted from the car, crushed and twisted metal landed on the pavement._

_Who?_

_Elizabeta shook her wet locks out her face to clearly look up at the face. The dim light from a nearby streetlamp was enough to show who it was. Her mouth dropped open in surprise. _

"_Are you crazy?" "You should know that walking home at night is __**not**__ awesome!" Gilbert yelled his hands firmly on her shoulders. As if he was afraid she might faint. _

_The albino looked worried, conflicted, and torn apart. Utterly different from what Elizabeta was used to. _

"_I…..T-thank you.." She said shakily, finding nothing else better to say._

_Gilbert let out a long sigh, running a hand through his soaked white hair. He stood up turning his face away from her so that she couldn't see the rising embarrassed heat in his cheeks._

_She picked herself up, sitting on the grass. _

"_W-whatever…." He mumbled. Rain poured off his coat and face. Then Elizabeta with a sudden thought, he looked like an angel his white hair contrasted against the dark sky, a halo._

_Days after that event, things were awkward. Elizabeta and Gilbert avoided each other as much as they could, but soon, rather they were attracted like the opposite sides of a magnet. Elizabeta wouldn't really call it going out but it was nice, not fighting with him for a change. Along with strange unusual feelings, that made her feel so….good. It was like an uncontrollable desire that had always brought a red blush to her face when she saw him. And she began to notice things about him that she had never seen before. Almost like when fog clears up, she could see everything down to every last detail. When Gilbert smiled it was just her and him, nobody else._

_Life became wonderful._

Elizabeta bolted up a winding grand staircase. Panting, she turned using the banister to guide her speed. Looking down at her wristwatch she panicked, knowing well she had lingered far too long in the campus. With a burst of energy she leapt the last few steps only to crash painfully right into a person.

_Elizabeta had to move. Her father was struggling with piling debt. She had to leave Gilbert. Of course she had to see him one more time. So she met with the Prussian, just the two of them alone. Hand in hand, they walked down a small trail in the neighborhood park. Elizabeta couldn't delay on the news any longer. Stopping at a bench she pulled him down next to her. Carefully looking into his ruby eyes to catch any flickers of emotion, she kept a serious face._

"_Gilbert…I…I'm moving." Elizabeta said, fearing his reaction she winced involuntarily. _

_Gilbert simply took her hand in his. "Elizabeta, even if you go far away into another planet, I'm never going to leave you."_

_Her breath caught in her throat everything inside of her seemed to tighten up another notch. The sky seemed brighter and there was a soft angelic glow enveloping the Prussian. She knew what was coming next and couldn't help, but to eagerly hear those three words she had always kept buried into the depths of her heart. _

"_That's because I love you, nothing is ever going to change that." He smiled, his warm hand moving to caress the curve of Elizabeta's cheek. _

_Red bouquets of roses bloomed on the Hungarian's face. _

"_I love you too, Gilbert."_

Elizabeta fell to the hard polished floor. Her bag spilled open, sending all of her books in every direction.

It was now definite she was going to be late on the first day of school.

"Geez, can't you watch where you're fucking going?" A male voice yelled.

Elizabeta gritted her teeth. This person was being extremely rude it wasn't like she wanted to crash into some random person.

Lifting her head, she opened her mouth, ready to give this person a piece of her mind.

The first thing she saw was the guy's long legs clothed in the male school uniform plaid navy blue pants. Moving her eyes up she saw he was wearing a red zipper sweat shirt rather than the more appropriate blue blazer. It showed off an arrogant and rebellious attitude and made the Hungarian feel more irritated. The blue tie was also loose and practically undone followed by a white dress shirt several buttons undone. Elizabeta wondered how this person managed to squeeze past the strict dress code. Still practically craning her neck, her flashing emerald eyes met his.


	2. Of Waiting and Remembering

"The love that lasts the longest is the love that is never returned."

Chapter 2: Of Waiting and Remembering

She could feel all of the anger and irritation drain out of her slowly, like the falling of the tides in the sea. Elizabeta trembled, trying to speak but her lips formed nothing. The utter shock and disbelief on her face was mirrored by his red eyes.

The Prussian spoke up awkwardly. "Uh…hey are you alright?" "Sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you like that…"

"G-Gilbert?..." Elizabeta stood up painfully, leaning her weight on her knees all the while gazing into his face.

She could feel a rush of warm heat rise in her body.

_How did he get into the same school as me?_

"…Do I know you?" Gilbert scrunched his face up into a confused frown.

Reality shattered her thoughts Elizabeta felt like her heart was being put through a shredder. It was like someone threw a bucket of ice water over her quenching her flame.

_He doesn't remember me? But…how? Even after telling me that he loved me and promised me we would never stay apart?_

She thought wildly of just someone jumping out and yelling April Fools! He still loves you, always and forever.

"Mein Gott, the band played around a couple of areas but I didn't think we would be so awesomely known just starting in the summer." He muttered to himself, scratching his head.

He then shrugged, throwing back his head and let out his trademark laugh. "Kesesese, it must be because of the super cool, lead singer, awesome me!"

The hand around her heart loosened a bit. The Hungarian smiled quietly at his self-proclaiming words.

_He's still the same…over abusing the word awesome, acting funny, and a total asshole when it comes to other people…but sweet._

Elizabeta bit the inside of her cheek trying not to burst out laughing. Then face of her wristwatch came back swimming into view.

She had about one minute before the second bell.

_Shit!_

Elizabeta swore fluently in front of him, colorful words flying from her mouth as she began to scramble around shoving her books back into her bag.

Gilbert looked a bit taken back; as if he couldn't believe this innocent little Hungarian had just dropped about thirty swear words in German, Russian, and English.

"I'm sorry Gilbert but I'm in a hurry and maybe we can talk later!" She managed to snatch her planner off the staircase.

"Uh…sure." The Prussian raised a hand in a half parting goodbye wave as Elizabeta sprinted past him.

_Heh…..Kesesesese she's a funny person…I never met anyone who could swear in about a billion languages under five seconds. Wait…what's her name? Damn it. I forgot to ask. _

Gilbert began to walk down the east hallway; he never cared about school, only attending because he wanted to set an example for his younger brother Ludwig, hanging out with his friends, and of course showing everyone what an awesome brother Ludwig had.

Shoving his hands into his pockets the Prussian decided to head to the roof and take a well-deserved nap. A rustling sound diverted his attention, looking down he saw he had stepped on a book.

_Oh crap, this must belong to her…_

Lifting his foot, he could clearly read the gold printed letters, written across the top of the royal blue cover.

_Elizabeta Hedervary, so that's her name?_

The Prussian picked up the book dusting off the cover. He knew it was wrong to just delve into a person's belongings. But hell, he was Gilbert Beilschmidt, the infamous freshman hooligan. Breaking rules was his duty and curiosity was already nagging him. Her name just sparked something, it sounded so familiar.

_Well it doesn't hurt just to take a peek._

Flipping open the cover he began to read the first set of neatly scripted words while heading off to the roof.

Elizabeta skidded, stopping at the door of room 257 and threw it open with a loud crash. Students already inside turned around with a startled jump, wide eyed like scared sheep.

"Umm…sorry.." Elizabeta apologized, wincing and hitting herself mentally on the head. _IDIOT! You wanted to make friends and what do you do? You terrify them senseless on the first day. Good impression._

The Hungarian meekly sat down in a seat in the back, not wanting to draw any more attention to herself.

"It's alright, the school is huge after all and it's easy to get lost!" A friendly voice chirped.

Elizabeta looked up hopefully, praying that this person might become her first friend.

A petite female stood smiling in front of the desk. Her brown hair was tied neatly into pig tails with red ribbons. She wore a white long sleeved sweater instead of a tan blazer.

_She looks so cute….._

"My name is Charlotte from Seychelles, bonjour!" "What is your name?" She beamed giving off a strong vibe of a positive attitude.

"Elizabeta Hedervary from Hungary." The Hungarian replied.

"Well, you must be new because I've never seen you around here." Charlotte said.

"Right." Elizabeta nodded.

"Okay, to make your freshman life easier I'll give you some basic survival rules."

Never get on the bad side of the Student Council President a.k.a Arthur Kirkland

"He may not look like it, but his bark is only a nano inch compared to his bite." "Last summer, we had a celebration party for new graduates." "I was just minding my own business, and then the crazy Briton comes over and snaps a dog collar around my neck." "He said he claimed me as his servant!" "It took me forever to get the stupid collar off."

_I see, just giving off an aura of justice makes it unsuspecting for him to be far from innocent._

Don't get close to the Student Council Vice President a.k.a Francis Bonnefoy

"Francis on the other hand looks exactly what a bi-sexual French rapist should look like." "Yes, he is good-looking and everything but it's like a Venus fly-trap." "His life goal is to make love with practically everyone." "And unfortunately he helps out my family a lot; he paid the tuition for me." "So I'm indebted to him." *Shudder* "So just be careful unless you want to be pregnant or something."

_That is absolutely…..I can't even find the words to describe what I'm thinking. Disgusting? Horrific? I have nothing against gays or lesbians, but still hearing the description of this student, it's sort of scaring me. _

Don't eat Lunch B with Salad A

"This catastrophe always happens each year because some unsuspecting student thinks it looks perfectly tasty and normal." "Well they are **wrong**!" "Some kind of weird chemical reaction happens when you mix them." "It looks really gross like it starts bubbling and fizzing." "And the usual result from eating this is uncontrollable vomiting and gas."

_Ugh….okay better remember that…Don't eat Lunch B with Salad A…..But it doesn't matter I can't even afford school lunch. _

Make sure to listen to Bad-Touch Trio!

"The rock band started in the summer, they're actually pretty good." "The members are Gilbert Beilschmidt: Lead singer and lead guitarist, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo: Drums, Francis Bonnefoy: Rhythm guitarist and back-up singer." "Even though Francis is in the band the other two guys are perfectly fine."

_So this must be the band Gilbert was talking about…..but wait…what does this have to do with surviving freshman year?_

"Umm…yep, I think that's about it!" Charlotte nodded making her pig-tails swing back and forth.

"I see, those rules are relatively simple." Elizabeta replied. "Thank you for telling me."

"No problem!" "I just don't want you to fall in the same stuff other people did." "After all, friends look out for each other." Charlotte smiled.

_Friends? We are friends? YES! _

The second bell rang signaling the beginning of class and a teacher entered the room sharply rapping the desk to get the class's attention.

The wind outside was cool and refreshing, perfumed by the Sakura blossoms. The sun was warm spring heat reflected off the puffy white clouds. A lone male lay on his back using the royal blue book as a shield from the glare as he read. He turned the last white creamy page; with his right eyelid twitching as he closed the book.

The Prussian hauled himself in a sitting position trying to comprehend what he had just read.

_Okay, so let me get this straight. At first me and Elizabeta hated each other and I bullied her every day. Then I saved her from a car accident and I fell in love with her. We were going out in grade school. And I made her life happy rainbows cookies and cream then she had to move. I promised her that we would always be together._

"Gah! It sounds like a fucking fan-story!" Gilbert brought his hands to the painful headache circulating around his temples.

_How the hell does Elizabeta know me? When did the sweet mother of wurst cause this to happen? I don't remember any of this…don't I?_

Some parts of the diary were oddly enough strangely familiar. Wisps of memories Gilbert had tried to pin down in the deepest furthest part of his mind. But just when the Prussian thinks he's getting something it vanishes like blowing the flame off a wick. Only the tendrils of smoke remained.

Opening the diary, Gilbert's finger skimmed down the page re-reading Elizabeta's words.

…_I love him, even if he was a crazy individual of a Prussian who annoys the heck out of everyone around him. I hope he remembers me when we meet again._

"I was so cute when I was little!" "I bet I swept Elizabeta off her feet like an awesome prince!" "Kesesese….." Gilbert laughed trying to cover up his confusion.

_But I don't remember who she is. I don't remember a Hungarian girl named Elizabeta Hedervary. Why can't I remember? I try to think really hard and all that I could come up with is nothing. A dark empty space full of nothing._

_It's not like I hate Elizabeta or anything, hell I barley even know who she is._

_Does this memory block have to do with the accident?_

_Did I lose my memories of her after I saved Ludwig?_

_Amnesia? _

_Fuck. _

_Not awesome._


	3. Of Finding and Losing

**Note from the Author: **Hi people! I'm really sorry for delaying so freaking looongg, I was really busy and my brain kept going blank when I sat down to type up the chapter. Lmao I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"If you love somebody, let them go. If they return, they were always yours. If they don't, they never were."

Chapter 3: Of Finding and Losing

The rest of the school day was going relatively well for Elizabeta. Although she had found she did not have many classes with Charlotte after exchanging schedules. The Hungarian was happy at least for now.

She rested her chin against her hand, waiting for the bell to ring. Around her, students were busy chatting and moving around.

_I have a couple of minutes left; I could start a new entry in my diary to pass the time._

Elizabeta reached into her bag looking for the familiar royal blue cover with its striking gold letters.

_Where is it? Oh god, don't tell me I lost it after bumping into Gilbert…._

After dumping out practically everything on her desk, she couldn't find it. She clenched her fists, worrying over the loss of the book she had always carried around with her.

_It's okay….during lunch I'll just try to look for it. No worries. _

The bell rang, an obnoxious dull sound, snapping Elizabeta out of her thoughts. She stood up gathering her things.

Elizabeta went back up the stairs; the flow of students had waned out making it easier for her to move at a regular pace.

Desperately the Hungarian tried to retrace her route around the hallway. Her sharp green eyes went over each nook and cranny but found only dust bunnies.

_Gilbert couldn't have found it...Could he?_

Unexpectedly a quiet melody drifted in, the gentle striking of ivory keys in a piano drew out each note longer.

_Oh…who's playing?...it sounds so beautiful…. _

Elizabeta stood still trying to keep quiet and the music grew sweeter still. Then in a dramatic crescendo the person playing speeded up the rhythm, each note still unique to its own.

Her curiosity sparked, biting her lower lip she looked for the source of the sound, the thoughts of her missing diary fled from her mind.

The music led her to the far end of the east hallway.

Peering through the crack between the opened doors she could see a white grand piano and the person's silhouette against the rays of the sun. He looked so wrapped up in his own world Elizabeta was afraid to interrupt and hid herself behind the door while looking in.

He was slowing down again, his fingers dancing along the fair keys, weaving the ends of the thread to the composed piece.

Elizabeta was awed by how graceful he looked, even beautiful as his arms dipped and raised.

He let out a long sigh, bringing out the final notes of the song in a series of light strokes. Pressing down on one more ivory key the soft sound echoed throughout the sun blazed room.

Then without turning around, he called out.

"I know you are there, come out so I can see who you are."

Elizabeta felt her face heat up in embarrassment. Stepping out awkwardly from behind the door, she kept her head bowed, gluing her eyes to her feet.

"Err...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to be a distraction...I just thought you played so beautifully that I couldn't help but to stop by and listen."

_Gahh…he probably thinks I'm some kind of swooning fan girl stalker._

"Is that all?" "Then next time when you come to listen, you can come in the room." He replied smoothly.

She looked up in surprise, then blushed automatically noting how close he was standing next to her. He had walked towards her while she was wrapped up in her own thoughts.

He smiled, extending his hand. "My name is Roderich Edelstein from Austria, freshman." "And you are?"

"E-Elizabeta Hedervary f-from Hungary, freshman." The Hungarian stammered taking his hand in her own and shook it.

His grip was warm and firm, she could feel the steady pulse from the center of his palm. Roderich's eyes were a curious shade of amethyst violet so deep Elizabeta felt like she was drowning in them. Transfixed.

Gilbert rubbed the back of his head as he lifted his wrist to check the time.

"Oh crap!" "I'm late for lunch? Mein Gott…."

He headed down the stairs, sliding on the white banister not bothering to take the marble steps.

"Hola Gilbert! ¿Cómo estás?" A russet haired Spaniard came down the other hallway positively creating light on his own and flashing a brilliant smile that almost blinded the Prussian.

"Antonio, can you…" Gilbert growled protecting his sensitive eyes with one hand while miming with the other to get the Spaniard to shut his mouth.

Antonio paid no attention to this but then frowned looking puzzled. "¿Donde ésta Lovi?"

"What do I look like his babysitter?" "He's probably running away from you." Gilbert replied trying to get past the Spaniard.

"Why would Lovi be running away from me?" Antonio looked shocked at this news.

"How about you go and ask him?" The Prussian rolled his eyes, "Now if you don't mind I have food waiting for my awesome stomach."

Elizabeta walked with Roderich to the dining hall as they randomly chatted about teachers, school, conductors, and composers.

"I must be boring you, I tend to do that." The Austrian lightly laughed at her puzzled expression when he launched into a discussion about Mozart.

"Oh no you aren't, it's all very interesting." Elizabeta smiled reassuring him.

"Well then, this is where I must say farewell. It was a delight meeting you Elizabeta Hedervary." Roderich nodded then took off.

The Hungarian watched him go.

"Elizabeta!"

She turned spotting the little Seychellois waving and beaming at a few cream colored tables further down.

"Come on, sit down sit down!" Charlotte ushered the Hungarian pulling up a white chair. Elizabeta became nervous viewing how many people were crammed into one table.

After settling down, Charlotte immediately jumped into introductions tapping her spoon against a glass of water. "Everyone this is Elizabeta Hedervary from Hungary." The group nodded smiling at her; the Hungarian could feel a heavy weight lift from her chest as she timidly smiled back.

"This is Feliks Lukasiewicz from Poland." She gestured to the soft green eyed, long sandy haired blonde male. He wore a light tan knit vest in place of a navy blazer.

The Polish male grinned enthusiastically. "Like totally Elizabeta hi! Like welcome to Hetalia World Powers Academy! Omigawd I like totally heart your hair like what do you use in it? Totally you like have to tell me!"

"Ummm….I use Herbal Essence." Elizabeta felt a bit intimidated by how Feliks talked by shooting her different sentences so quickly.

"Like totally me too! Omigawd we already have a similarity like totally! Can I call you Lizzy?" Feliks replied his face beaming.

"Sure." Elizabeta said, warming up to the fact he had accepted her.

"Okay next up, this is Feliciano Vargas from North Italy." Charlotte nodded towards a chocolate eyed, russet brown haired male. He wore the same long sleeved white sweater Charlotte sported.

"Vee~ Hello! I hope we can be great friends. Ohh…vee~ do you like pasta? I like pasta." The Italian's aura seemed to sprout flowers and happy sunshine.

"I can't really judge because I never tried pasta before." Elizabeta replied.

There was a long awkward pause.

"Vee? You never had pasta before? Oh poor Elizabeta you have been deprived of a very delicious food!" Feliciano cried, his eyes widening at every second. "I will make sure you try pasta! I'll introduce you to all the different kinds of pasta vee~"

With the Italian lost in his own world, the person besides him spoke up.

"Konichiwa, my name is Honda Kiku it is a pleasure to meet you Elizabeta-san." The Asian blinked slowly, lashes fluttering over dark empty eyes. He wore the typical male uniform, navy blazer and white dress shirt.

The person next cleared his throat.

"My name is Ludwig, please don't have any pre-notions against me because of mein bruder." The tall German blonde looked embarrassed he kept on wringing his hands in a nervous motion.

"Ludwig is Gilbert's younger brother, feel bad for him." Charlotte laughed knowingly.

"Don't worry; I met Gilbert before." The words slipped out of the Hungarian's lips before she could hold them back.

Ludwig looked a bit taken back, then his ice azure eyes slowly moved across her face. The inquiry was clear in his expression as one of his pale eyebrows arched.

Elizabeta feeling uncomfortable looked for a distraction. "Oh! Isn't it time to get lunch?"

The group murmured in agreement breaking Ludwig's scrutiny.

Gilbert threw open the doors of the dining hall, cutting as many people as possible as he grabbed his lunch. Wurst and baked potatoes.

"Damn it! Potato-bastard #2 stop cutting people you selfish idiot!" An auburn haired Italian snapped at him while carrying a tray full of ripe tomatoes.

The Prussian threw back his head and laughed, then smirked towering over the smaller male. "Kesesese~ Lovino, I'm awesome that's why I can cut. You're so lucky you have freaking Antonio on your side. If that cheerful moron didn't like you then I would have already…"

The albino let the sentence trail, thoroughly enjoying the petrified expression on Lovino's countenance. "Let's just say you be a fucking dead tomato." With that he plucked the red vegetable from the tray and turned away looking for an open table.

"Mon Cher!" A hand waved in the air connecting to a beaming Francis. The blonde haired male gestured to another chair next to his.

Gilbert profoundly ignored it and went to the chair farthest away.

"Oui so cold Gilbert, you are to your camarade!" Francis crooned inching towards to the Prussian.

"Fuck off, you know why I don't sit next to you, bi schwachsinnige." Gilbert replied, landing a strong punch on the French man's bony shoulder.

"What's wrong with free love?" Francis smiled, and then winced, rubbing his shoulder.


End file.
